


One Does Not Simply

by Winter Hat (Fedora)



Series: Monster Babies [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, The Lord of the Rings References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, child avatars of eldritch fear gods, my terrible sense of humor, no not that kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedora/pseuds/Winter%20Hat
Summary: What frightens a baby monster?Elias and Jon in the aftermath of a bad dream.





	One Does Not Simply

“Can I sleep with you?” Elias awoke to the slightly luminous gaze of his Archivist. “I had a bad dream.”

There were tear tracks down Jon’s face, and Jonah the owl was clutched tightly to his chest. Elias lifted the edge of his blankets and tried to emit feelings of calm, safety, and, most importantly, sleep. He stopped when he took a knee in the stomach and the stuffed owl smacked him in the face as Jon scrambled into bed. After that, Elias took charge of the settling process, so that owl and little brother lay partially on his chest and tucked under his arm. “Do you want to tell me about the bad dream?”

Jon sniffled loudly and Elias Knew his sleep shirt was going to be covered in snot in the morning. “Everything went pop,” Jon sobbed. “The Eye was gone. Then no one Watched. And you were gone. And know one Knew anything!” Elias rubbed Jon’s back, and grounded him by staring at the top of his head. “It went pop! The lidless eye did not blink! It was just GONE!”

Elias froze. “Weren’t you reading Lord of the Rings with Ms Jackson?”

Jon nodded. Elias very privately wished he could move Jon and change his shirt. “Yes.”

“Jonathan, that was just a…” Jon referred to anything people told him as stories. “That was fiction. It wasn’t real and couldn’t be real.”

“Promise?” Large faintly glowing eyes looked up at him.

“Promise. And I will be speaking with Ms Jackson about her choices of suitable reading material.”

“Good.” Jon snuffled one last time before easing back into sleep, and Elias valiantly did not shudder. Maybe he’d just throw the shirt away rather than sending it to the laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. This is hilarious.
> 
> This is also one of the first two things I had envisioned for this universe.


End file.
